


F+++ed Up

by Tseecka



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Experimental Style, M/M, Stream of Consciousness, Typography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas' thoughts on Axel--the good and the bad, from a mind whirling with confusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	F+++ed Up

**Author's Note:**

> An old work, a typographical experiment I tried one day. Not 100% sure how I feel about it but I wanted to toss it up here along with a bunch of my other old works.

All it takes is   
  
one-touch-one-word-one-feel  
  
One gentle flame to light this space within my heart  
  
Bring about roaring flame--I think they used to call this passion  
  
touchmeagainohyesthere  
  
Fire is  
  
 _c coonusludmiitnbgem?e _  
  
  
 **"DON'T TOUCH ME"**  
  
 _What happened here..._  
  
 _13_ 12111009 _08_ 0706050403...01  
  
There never was a 2  
  
"Us" never existed   
  
 _we_  never existed  
  
  
  
One day I'll  **forget**  all about this  
  
I won't remember your nAaxmeel--how could I ever bear to forget?  
  
Won't even  _remember_  mRyOsXeAlSf...  
  
The fires you created within my soul  **burned**  it all away  
  
You're the one who gave me this existence and left me this   e   m   p   t   y    shell


End file.
